<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deapair and Lust by naruhinapwns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559776">Deapair and Lust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/naruhinapwns/pseuds/naruhinapwns'>naruhinapwns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Misc - Fandom, Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asanagi, Conquer the world, Consentacles, Evil Wins, F/F, F/M, Gen, Good loses, Other, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, villainess - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/naruhinapwns/pseuds/naruhinapwns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a setting like that of Asanagi's World, One Villainess plots to drown the world into a eternal nightmare of lust and debauchery. Be it through blackmail or rape, she will bring the world to it's knees for her grind her heel on whenever she feels like it. The Strong shall rise, while the weak Kneel or Perish under her feet. None will escape her perverse intentions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deapair and Lust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Fic Idea based off various CYOA's<br/>One shot for now, Re: Zero character mentioned.<br/>Warning: Will contain Tentacle Rape, Rape, Futa, Shotacon ect... Will not contain Gore, snuff, vore, Amputation and such<br/>Other than my Oc, I own nothing here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cold, ice blue eyes looked over the night shrouded city, taking in the millions, upon millions of lights that sparkled like the stars in the night sky. To many, this sight would be similar to that of cities like Las Vegas in America or New York City.</p><p>But the owner of these cold, near inhuman eyes knew the truth. The true face of the city was the thing of nightmares. Tokyo had fallen far from it's former place as a pantheon of Japanese culture. Only those with money and power could hope to eke out a safe life in this city, and even then that wasn't enough at times.</p><p>Theft, murder, black mail, Rape, all the worst crimes known to humanity was here. It was people like Her that ruled the city, and through it the nation of Japan itself. Four groups ruled the city from the shadow, high up inside Skyscrapers and mansions strewn across the metropolis of rich and corrupt.</p><p>Four groups, which would soon become Two once she dealt with the Eighth clan and it's leader Wang alongside the rival gang Laughing Coffin. There were also those who were trying to clean up the den of sin and iniquity, led chiefly by a Tyrannical feminist and her opposing party represented by Roswaal and his chosen Icon, the half elf Emilia.</p><p>Kimiko Springfield, could not, would not allow either to accomplish their goals. Life was ruled by one rule, the weak perish, the strong survive. Even now, the chess pieces each party had were being moved into place. She swirled her glass of crimson wine, watching the thick, blood red liquid slosh around, musing on her next move.</p><p>She looked down at an electronic data-pad, it's bright blue screen showing a report on a supply ship headed for the sanctuary space station in orbit. The facility was humanity's last resort at preserving some semblance of peace and safety. Victims of rape and young women who chose celibacy were shipped off there for a safe, quiet existence free from hell hole that Earth was becoming.</p><p><em>"They will not stay safe for much longer. Soon they will fall into the same depraved, lust driven state as the world."</em> Kimiko thought as she looked back out the window over the city. "And once they have, my rule will be absolute." Love, lust, and Rape...the weak would kneel to the strong or perish in her world that would become sex incarnate. Even now, she could sense the millions of interstellar visitors arriving and departing. Aliens and humans coexisting in peace and harmony...that too would fall once she finishes her rise to power.</p><p>"Speaking of…" Kimiko turned away from the window, and made her way over to a large, mahogany desk. On it was a message machine, and the light indicating a message was incoming was blinking. She pressed the answer button, saying "Speak."</p><p>A small statured boy with cute green eyes and black hair dressed in a traditional butler's attire appeared in a shimmering haze of blue light.</p><p>"Mistress, the envoy from the ministry of public morale has arrived with the court documents,"</p><p>Kimiko frowned, then said "Very well, have her brought to my personal quarters love."</p><p>The boy bowed his head, and vanished as Kimiko smirked and made her way over to a set of large, pitch black doors and pulled them open. A damp, sweet putrid smell flowed through the open doors within which sat a large pool with a thick, black liquid who's surface rippled as if something was moving just under it.</p><p>Kimiko made her way over to the edge and as she did, the ripples became larger, more volatile and when she reached the edge, three enormous tentacles slowly rose up from the depths and slowly made their way over to her. The smirking woman raised a hand and gently stroked it's black-purplish surface, shivering at the sensation of the small, barely noticeable bumps under the thin layer of slime. They were as thick as her arms and were tipped with thick, lovely, delicious penile heads that continuously leaked precum that was continually pumping through its thick, bulging veins.</p><p>She giggled and pecked one of the heads, lingering as she enjoyed the bittersweet salty taste while the other nuzzled her cheek, smearing it mucus across.</p><p>"Now, now, my dears, while I would Love to enjoy your ravishing affections, I have a job for you first."</p><p>At that, a larger, thicker tentacle rose from the under the surface as she continued by saying, "Soon enough, some fresh prey will arrive and I need you to show her the error of her ways~"</p><p>As she said this, the surface became even more volatile, as if in anticipation.</p><p>"Ufufufu, once you're done breeding her, then we can truly enjoy one another my pet."</p><p>She gave the tentacle in her hand one final smooch, then turned and strode towards the door, using a small towel by the door to wipe away the jizz from her face. She exited the chamber, leaving the door cracked to find a stern, brown eyed woman with dark purple hair that had a streak of neon blue running through it standing in front of her desk. She wore a tight, form fitting militarisqe uniform that was barely holding back her large H-cup breasts.</p><p>"Welcome to my office Miss..." Kimiko said with a well practiced, friendly smile that hid any of her cruel intentions perfectly.</p><p>"You may call me Hatsume-san, Springfield-San. I have bought you the latest court documents in regards to you closing down your whore house. You need to go over them and sign them immediately so that I may remove myself from your immoral presence."</p><p>Kimiko's eyes twitched ever so slightly at the insult, before smiling and saying, "Of course, I am always happy to oblige the court's orders. Come, I keep my seals in my personal office." while thinking Oh, am going to enjoy seeing my pet ravish and break you, and for that comment, I will ensure no mercy is shown.</p><p>Hatsume nodded and followed after the busty CEO through the set of large doors she had noticed earlier. "Oh!" The Morality office looked up as Kimiko said, "Please excuse my pets. They just Love meeting new friends"</p><p>"I'm sure I can handle whatever disgusting animals you might keep." Hatsume said as she stepped through the doors and came to a stunned halt. "What in the name of all that is holy is that?" she said as the doors behind her slammed shut.</p><p>From her point of view, Kimiko Springfield came to a stop in front of a pool filled with a roiling, viscous black liquid and slowly turned to face her and said, "Why, my pets of course, I did say they loved meeting….oh, my bad, I meant Breeding new bitches!" Kimiko exclaimed as a mass of slime covered, purplish black Tentacles erupted from the pool, coiling and waving around behind Kimiko who now had a psychotic grin on her face.</p><p>"AAAAAHHHH!" Hatsume screamed as the writing mass shot forward as she turned and began pounding on the door. "Let me out!" she screamed as the pulsating tendrils rushed towards her. "No, keep away, don't come near me… NOOOOO…." Hatusme's scream was cut as a thick, oily tendril wrapped around her face, covering her mouth as she clawed at the door in desperation.</p><p>"And now, let the fun, begin!" said Kimiko as three more tentacles wrapped around Hatsume. Two coiled around her legs, the third wrapped around her stomach. The last thing Hatsume saw before her vision black was Kimiko's upraised arms and a manic grin on her face.</p><p>"The festivities of lust and despair has begun!" Kimiko's exclamation was the last thing Hatsume heard before everything went blank.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Short yes, but it was meant to be short, partly to get the idea out of my head and partly to get out there to you guys that I am still around. I am at the halfway point of my RWBY x Rising of the shield Hero fic's first chapter, and have been working on it since last year, so I hope you will all enjoy it when I finally put it up here. please take a look at the Poll I have up in regards to it please if you don't mind. You will find it on my FF.Net Profile Kenchi Narukami</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>